


Blessing

by jjbittenbinder



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, dick loves his gf send tweet, kom being the messy aries sister, tamaranean culture is my hyperfixation of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: Respecting his girlfriend's culture and heritage has always been a top priority for Dick, so, when it comes time to propose, he decides he wants to do it with a certain Tamaranean flair. Unfortunately, the only other Tamaranean that Dick knows well enough to ask is Kory's homicidal sister who loves to drive Dick up the wall.





	Blessing

Securing a connection with an intergalactic maximum security prison was not easy, even for the beefy supercomputer in the batcave that Dick had borrowed for the evening. It had its fair share of alien upgrades, but still the video feed was a little fuzzy for a few minutes. Eventually, Komand’r came into focus. 

Ah, yes. Komand’r. Kory’s older sister. Her homicidal, power hungry sister with a glare that could melt steel and hands that could crush concrete, who was currently serving a 5 year sentence for conspiracy to overthrow a government and install herself as dictator on the moon Bakdekaba. Apparently the people of Bakdekaba have very short lifespans, so 5 years was basically a life sentence for them. To Komand’r, it wasn’t even worth breaking out of jail over. 

If you asked Dick, that cell of hers looked pretty cushy, especially compared to some of the conditions that Kory had described of her travels. Plush couch and bed, window view, and what looked like some kind of bookshelf were arranged around the cell. She sat perched on a stool, her hands chained together in front of her in bulky shackles, looking exceptionally bored. She was dressed in a drab prison uniform, her dark hair left in a careless ponytail, and she was staring that steel melting glare right at him. 

“Yes?” 

Dick felt like he was interrogating a criminal, though in a way he sorta was. He sat up straight in his chair, looking her back in the eye, “Hello Komand’r, how are you doing?” 

She snorted at his attempt at pleasantries, “Well, I hope this isn’t bad news or you should’ve started groveling already. I’m fine. How is my sister? Is she alright?” 

No matter how much she may deny it, Komand’r has always cared for her younger sister, it’s been a soft spot she has tried to hide, but Dick can see the concern in her eyes. He smiles just thinking about her. 

“Kory is great. We just got back from this big trip, I took her all over South America and we-” 

“I really do not care what dumb Earth places you have been, why are you calling?” 

He rolled his eyes, but, with Komand’r, he expected it, “I wanted to ask for your advice and for your knowledge.” 

She arched an eyebrow, silently encouraging him to continue. He cleared his throat, “Well, me and Kory have been dating for a couple years now and I think it’s time I ask her to marry me.” 

He paused, but Komand’r only squinted her eyes at him, as if trying to read into his words. 

“And, well, I wanted to ask her to marry me in a special way. So, I just wanted to know how Tamaraneans propose to each other.” 

She sat silently for a moment, mulling it over, before breaking into a fiendish grin, “Well well, Kory’s little human has a spine after all,” Dick frowned, but she continued before he could argue, “How exactly are you planning on wedding my sister? You do realize that she is of royal blood and you are not, correct? And how are you going to perform the Earthen tradition of exchanging rings without hers blowing up the second she fires a starbolt? Will your Earth laws even allow a marriage like this to take place? ” 

Dick was stunned. He had been so focused on the emotional aspects of this he had totally forgotten that there was a whole world out there that wouldn’t want them together. He sputtered, searching for an answer, but quickly regained his footing, “Look, I have all of that under control. Just answer my question.” 

She laughed at his defensiveness, leaning back in her chair, “Fine. Well, typically you bring the head of a mighty beast before your beloved and ask for their eternal bond in marriage. If accepted, your families feast together, usually a big celebration that lasts a few days. Then, you make your engagement public and defeat anyone in combat who objects to the marriage,” she wrinkled her nose, “And then, as it is in many Tamaranean traditions, the newly engaged couple consummate their new relationship. I will not answer any questions about that part, she’s my little sister and I refuse to think about it.” 

He looked up from the pad of paper where he was taking brief notes, realizing what she was saying, “Oh! Oh uh, no, um. I mean, we uh. I mean-” 

Komand’r held up her hands to silence him, “Please. No more.” 

Dick could only nod, and look back at his notes, “When you say a mighty beast, what exactly does that mean?” 

She shrugged, “Could mean a lot of things, I guess. Could be literal, you go into the wilds and hunt and kill a Drenshrack or a Yruair and bring its corpse back to her, that’s pretty romantic. Or I suppose it could just be a difficult task. Slaying an enemy, building a home, paying off a debt, it’s just supposed to be a grand gesture. In our culture, that usually means killing something with your bare hands, you know this.” 

He nodded thoughtfully, tapping the pad of paper with the tip of his pencil, “Okay, so I do some big romantic and possibly violent gesture, I ask her to marry me, we have a big party, I tell everyone we’re engaged, and then I fight anyone who doesn’t want us to get married?” 

“Put simply, yes.” 

“Huh,” Dick set the paper down, focusing back on the screen, “Would you be one of those people? Who doesn’t want us to get married, I mean.” 

She thought for a moment, before shrugging one shoulder, “Hm. You are fine. For a human, that is,” she laughed at the apparent offence on his face, “I understand why my sister has chosen you. Her time on Earth has made her happier, more soft and forgiving, and I think you are to blame.” 

“...Thank you?” 

“You are welcome, Richard Grayson. Now, is there anything else? I want to return to sitting in solitude and not having to speak to anyone.” 

Dick smiled, and shook his head, “No, nothing else. Thank you, Komand’r.” 

She nodded, once, looking him deep in the eye, and the call ended. 

* * *

 

Komand’r was not surprised when the second transmission came in about a week later. This time it was her sister’s bright face that greeted her, and she was a flurry of words and hand gestures that all blurred together until Kom managed to slow her down to a intelligible speed, “It has been the most amazing week! You would not believe what-” 

“The human proposed to you.” 

“Yes! He-,” Kory frowned, “Wait. You knew?” 

Kom laughed, shifting her shackles so they sat squarely on her lap, and smiled like a shark, “Just tell me, did he have to duel anyone?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will literally never stop inventing my own Tamaranean canon and you may quote me on that. Also, Kom being an aries makes everything make sense thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
